


Dear Robert

by beckyytw



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyytw/pseuds/beckyytw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has been away for a week on Ross' stag do and Aaron is missing him so sends him a cute text.<br/>this contains some Male Pregnancy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your comments its my first robron fic

Dear Robert

Hey baby missing you so much you have only been gone for a week. The house is so lonely with just me and Frankie but you will be home soon counting down the days, Frankie wanted to make your speciality breakfast this morning before she went to nursery so yeah the kitchen was in a bit of a mess but don’t worry its back to normal for you. Everything has been going well been looking after myself and baby number two like I promised, I’m sure it’s a boy because every time that Frankie mentions your name they kick like mad It’s going to be a right little monkey, got my appointment soon so will phone you straight after and let you know.  
Hope you and the boys are having a lovely time away on Ross’s stag do,  
Will see you very soon kisses from me Frankie and bump  
Love You forerver baby xxxxxxx


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the end of Ross' stag do and the boys are coming home,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 took me about 3 hours to write as I had major writers block :( but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it, who knows there might even be a chapter 3

Robert POV  
Palma de Mallorca Airport 2.30pm  
Let me go home.  
I've had my run,  
Baby, I'm done.  
I gotta go home.  
Let me go home.  
It'll all be all right,  
I'll be home tonight,  
I'm coming back home...  
The airport is filled with holiday makers some looking depressed, some happy to be returning home and quite a few of them hungover by the looks of it they haven’t had much sleep, I smirk to myself that I’m glad to be feeling a bit fresh after my shower back at the hotel this morning, “the boys and I have just arrived in the departure lounge they have decided that they want to finish off Ross’ stag do with a few last pints and a bite to eat before we get on the plane. They head to the bar but I quickly tell Adam that I will catch up and that I’m just going to phone Aaron and Frankie I’ve missed them so much. I take myself to the seating area where there is a bench completely free, I dump my bag in front of me and take out my phone from my back pocket and call home.   
“hello?” I hear my daughter say at the end of the line   
“hey princess, its daddy”   
“DADDY” I hear her scream down the phone   
“are you coming home yet? Are you in the airport? Have you got me a present? I smile to myself knowing how happy she is going to be when I return home. I may have spent a little bit too much on presents for both her and Aaron but they both deserve to be spoiled!   
“yes baby I am in the airport, yes I’m coming home I should be home before you go for your bath, and of course I have some presents for you and dad, I hear Aaron laughing in the background, I guess that Frankie is dancing with excitement,  
“I love you daddy can’t wait to see you bye”  
“love you too daddy has lots of hugs to give you bye”  
There is a short silence before my heart breaks at the sound of Aaron’s voice  
“hiya god she has missed you so much and you have only been gone 9 days” I hear him giggle, whilst I smile to myself.  
“hey” I say with a cheerful grin. Even though I am a bit hungover after all the 9 days of drinking hearing his voice makes me completely forget everything.   
“ so have you remembered everyone and everything?"  
"Yeah haha though a few of them have lost their dignity and are suffering for it today god knows how they are going to survive this flight."   
When is your flight again? I lost the bit of paper and this baby brain is starting”  
“What are you like it is at 3.45pm and arrives into Leeds at 5.30 so we should all be back in the village by 7pm, just keep little miss up she can miss a day off nursery. Otherwise she will hate us both” we end up both laughing at that comment because we both know what she will be like stubborn and will ignore us for a few days.   
“God I miss you so much and I can’t wait to have you home again!”  
“I can’t wait to spoon and kiss you so much.”  
“ROBERT CMON LAD HURRY UP YOU WILL SEE YOUR GREASE MONKEY WHEN YOU GET HOME YOUR PINT IS WAITING!” I turn my head to the side and see Adam and the boys chuckling away. I respond to him with a rude hand gesture, I hear Aaron giggling in my ear, and hear him say   
“Go on before they have you buying the last round and get you drinking doubles!”  
“I will text you when we land and I’ll see you tonight baby”  
“okay love you too bye”  
I press end call, put my phone in my pocket pick up my bag and head back over to the boys. 

*1 hour later*  
Now boarding from Gate 7 is Flight LS258 to Leeds Bradford departing at 3.45 please make sure you have your boarding pass and passport ready, surrounds the airport we all quickly finish our pints, and head to the gate. Soon as we are all seated on the plane I quickly text Aaron  
That’s us on the plane, see you soon xxx I press send and not even 10 seconds later I feel my phone buzz   
*Aaron :)<3 1 new message* I open the message…   
Okay babe safe flight and I’ll see you when you’re home  xxx  
I close the text and switch my phone onto airplane mode I plug my headphones into my phone place the ear buds into my ears and open up my Spotify and select my ‘travel’ playlist, before I press play, I hear the pilot announce that we are starting to take off, so I press play and sit back and relax, and I was lucky to get the window seat so I just stare out the window before I feel my eyes closing as the gentle volume of my music playing.   
I wake up to someone shaking me, “Wake up lad we are about to land” I hear Adam say.   
We will be landing in about 5 minutes. On behalf of myself and the cabin crew we thank you for flying with us today we hope your experience has been a good one and we hope to have you fly with us again in the future.   
10 minutes later  
The airport is pretty empty, we all head to the luggage conveyor belt to collect our holdalls and head out of the arrivals and straight to the taxi rank where there are a few taxis waiting so we don’t have to wait, the driver of the taxi helps to put our stuff into the boot., and asks where we are going   
“Emmerdale please mate”   
we all get into the taxi and I grab my phone out of my jacket and text my man…

Baby I’m on my way home xxx


End file.
